


Betrayals

by faithinthepoor



Category: Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Wrath challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayals

Her body is broken, the flesh torn from her limbs by the explosion and the rain of bullets. Each breath that manages to expand her lungs may well be her last but that’s not enough for Gail who dispatches Miho to ensure that vengeance is served. The blade is drawn across her throat slowly, tenderly, a lover’s caress. Her sight is fading but there is enough clarity to know that Miho’s eyes show only anger, the warmth and desire for her have been extinguished. She catches a flash as the knife glints in the night and then she sees nothing.


End file.
